This Isn't Right
by wofflekins
Summary: Nick is in trouble and the only thing anyone can do is watch. Involves character death. Not necessarily "nellis", but if you think it is its your opinion :3 Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Hope was over

Ellis was always one to stay optimistic In this. He'd always be the one to push you if you needed help dealing with this new life they were leading. He'd always cover you if you ever had to go into a room or just plain old anywhere. Did that matter now? No. Ellis had always, ALWAYS had his back. He always did. Ellis always wanted to take care of his friends. But the problem is how can he take care of his friends when there's only two left? Him, and the girl. Nick didn't deserve to go. He SHOULDN'T have gone. Ellis could've helped him. If only he'd seen the smoker sooner.. He thought after that maybe he needed to hone his skills better so he doesn't feel this again. He'd grown close to the conman. They weren't necessarily "best friends", but they _were _friends. Ellis even said that he'd want to keep in contact with Nick after they got evacuated, -_**If**_they got evacuated- and that he'd do anything. Because after he gets evacuated, Ellis knew the gambler would be alone. And so would he. Nick never really mentioned a family he had, or anything really. Ellis on the other hand, he'd mentioned a few of his siblings. Like Amy, Sarah, John, Vicky. But he didn't mention anyone else. No one ever let him finish one of his stories to actually **know **his family. But, Ellis didn't mind because, well. He saw them turn. One. By one. He would always cry at night if they found a saferoom to hold up in. No one cared though.. It seemed like if they touched or talked to the younger boy he would shatter in their arms or shatter as they lay a finger on him. Nick, on the other hand. He laughed. He laughed at him and didn't even care. But after they had more of those safe room nights, Ellis stopped and just went sleep, ignoring Rochelle or Coach asking if he wanted to eat. They wouldn't understand.. Ellis thought to himself and went to sleep once more. Ellis wanted to stay with Nick, or Ro', or Coach even. He wanted to keep in contact with them.

"Nick!" Rochelle screamed on the top of her lungs, seeing Nick's face fall in the life of death. Ellis froze, watching everything happen. He couldn't reach it with his mere shotgun and bat. There was a fence separating them, and Nick was on the other side being scratched to death by the tongued infected and the common. He was too far… "Nick.." Ellis muttered. Wanting to go over there and push every infected away as if he were superman and give the man a hug. Take him in his arms and hold him to his death. Not watching him die. It wasn't right. It wasn't _humane._ Humane, this whole country by now isn't humane. "C'mon! We gotta keep movin'!" Coach exclaimed, hitting the infected that was behind the two devastated young ones with his crowbar. How close had Ro' been with Nick? The hick thought. Not even considering that she might've cared about him too. How selfish am I? Ellis thought. Coach started to drag them by their arms but Ellis fought back. "No! We ain't leavin' Nick behind! He's right there! He'd never leave us! Please! Help him!" He screamed at the older man. Tears falling out the mechanic's eyes for the guy that always made fun of him. He was crying for him. And Nick knew. He himself might've been surprised. Or he sound conceited and say a smart ass remark. "Boy he ain't alive no more! He's dead!" He shouted and the words echoed through Ellis' head. _He's dead. He ain't alive no more. _Ellis pushed him away and ran back to the fence. He looked through and saw a horde on him. Eating him as if they hadn't eaten in the past week. Ellis fell on his knees, sobbing like a child. Oh wait, he was. He was a child in this "new" world. ""N-Nick.." He cried, wanting to piece the gambler back together like a puzzle piece, fix him and help him to the evacuation. He didn't want to relive such a memory he had with his family. "Ma'.. M'so sorry I failed yew." He'd promised himself and to his family that if he ever saw something go wrong in the world, he'd help it. But he failed her. He cared for the man but Nick just got mauled by the infected in return. He couldn't save him. And he'll be regretting choosing chrome shotgun instead of that extra hunter's rifle. Nick even suggested to pick the rifle. But Ellis didn't listen.

Ellis shook his head violently. "No! No!" He hit the fence repeatedly. Then closed his eyes tight. Maybe he was dreaming.. But no. This _**nightmare**_ was real. "M'so sorry man.." He mumbled. Wanting to help him so bad. He opened his eyes to see a horde surrounding his body. "Stop.. Please jus' stop.. Stop!" He screamed at the infected but they hadn't been fazed by it. Only concentrated on the sight of blood. "El, come on, lets get to the saferoom." Rochelle laid a hand on his shoulder. He eyes were red, had she been crying too? "We need to get off this rooftop.." She added, having that smooth voice that she's always had. Ellis examined her face, seeing so much in it. "Y-yer right." He agreed. And stood up, taking one last look at his only friend he really opened up to. Keith never listened. His head was always somewhere else in the clouds. Then, they heard it. The thing you never want to hear. They saw it. The thing you never want to see. They felt it. You never want to feel it ripping asphalt from the ground, feeling it get thrown at you. Coach was too close to the edge and when he got hit by just one throw, he fell off the roof. "Coach!" Ellis yelled, shooting the tank with his gun. And noticing Rochelle's expression was… Angry. She reloaded her magnum and shot at it. Ellis was, not scared but, surprised. She screamed at it, shooting more and more until it finally fell on its knees and plunged to the ground. Rochelle took her ax out and started swinging it at the dead corpse. "Ro'.. Ro'!" Ellis shook his head in sadness and looked at her. "Lets.. Go check and see if he's okay.. C'mon.." He said, grabbing her arm and pulling her to door that led them downstairs. He knew Coach was dead, and sadly so did she. "Why did this happen?" She asked sadly, her voice small.

"I dunno.." He whispered, in fear that the luck they had, was gone. Maybe god planned this. Did he want all of them to die? To start a new world? Maybe. Or, they had simply just given up.

No one will ever know.

**A/N: I might make another chapter. But its up to you guys. Please leave a review and I hope you enjoy it. :D **


	2. Chapter 2 What Was happening?

**A/N: So, I got a couple reviews that were telling me to write another chapter, so. I thought about it, came up with an idea, and decided to start writing it. Now, this could end up like a multi chapter story. But, its up to you guys :D Oh and sorry about how short these are.**

Nick held Ellis in his arms, crying lightly as he held him. "Nick come on! We-we have to go.." Rochelle said, slicing a few infected that was left. "What about Ellis? He's still breathing!" Nick responded to her. Ellis was still alive, but Rochelle wanted to leave him high and dry. "Look, I know its hard, but we just, we have to go." She said sternly. "I'm not leaving." "Nick, he's unstable. He was crying at that fence about you being dead when you were standing behind him perfectly safe! He killed Coach!" She shouted and started to tear up. "Leave him.. _Now._" Rochelle finished. Looking away, she crossed her arms. Nick laid Ellis down and stood up, he pulled his pistol out and pointed it at the girl. "How about I put this here gun to your head and pull the trigger? What will happen then? Hm?" He told her, "We're taking him. Whether he's conscious, or not." He finished and she looked at him scared. "F-fine. But if he points his gun at you, I wont try to stop him again." She said through her teeth, giving the conman a glare. He smirked and chuckled, "Then it's a deal."

As Ellis opened her eyes he saw himself laying on concrete in a safe room. 'When I get here?' He thought to himself and looked around, he didn't see anyone. "Ro'?" He asked aloud, remembering that Rochelle and him were on there own, leaving that rooftop to a safe room. Did he pass out or something? And.. She carried him? The hick's thoughts were interrupted by hearing shooting and voices. Wait, _voices.._ He heard Rochelle's and.. And Nick's! Ellis stood up and walked to the safe house door, he opened it and saw a piece of cement being thrown to the left of the room's entrance. Ellis followed to where it came from and saw Nick and Rochelle shooting a tank. They both looked hurt and Ellis' whole body froze, stepping out of the alley and facing them. Behind them and just watching. Rochelle got flung against a building, knocking her out in the process. "Ro'!" Nick yelled to her, shooting his ak-47 at the beast. "_Crap crap crap..!"_ He shouted to himself and had to reload. Ellis didn't see Coach, so Coach did get thrown.. He thought to himself. Nick was about to get his pistol out but the tank had gotten to him to fast and and hit him, sending him flying then leaving him laying on his back staring up at the sky trying to catch his breath. Ellis looked scared, he was shaking and started to cry. He gripped his head, "Make it go away..!" He cried out and just that, alerted the angry tank. He started running back in the alley he was originally in and just shook more. But just as the tank was going to throw asphalt at him; Rochelle shot the tank in the back of his head a few times before it was dead and falling on its face. "Ellis.. " She said and shook her head. He looked up at her and wiped his eyes. "Did I.. Did I do it again..?" He asked, muttering it. But loud enough for her to hear. "Yeah. You did.. You killed Coach because you, "did it again". God Ellis! You're- You're insane!" Ellis looked down and shook his head, "M'sorry.." He mumbled. Rochelle raised an eyebrow and looking at him, "I didn't hear you." She answered, not hearing the small voice he had spoken with. "I said ahm sorry!" He yelled, walking to her, then going straight past her outside the alley. "Nick!" Ellis shouted and ran to Nick, the gambler that was laying in the middle of the street. When Ellis got to him Nick smiled small, "I knew you'd be back. When did you wake up Hayseed?" He asked and Ellis looked down crouching next to him. "Long story.." The mechanic said, shrugging. Nick gave a laugh, "Well you're in luck, 'cause I like long stories, so help me up and tell me it."

**A/N: Ugh.. Not sure if this good.. But. I guess if you guys want another chapter just review and let me know. ;D And for this crappy chapter, here are some virtual cookies. *gives yummy virtual cookies* :D**


End file.
